


Don't Wake Up Daddy

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean and Cas are married, Domestic Fluff, M/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Got a request on Tumblr for this. It's based on a gif set that there is a link to at the top of the story.





	Don't Wake Up Daddy

[GIF SET](https://navajolovesdestiel.tumblr.com/post/175207646763/black-eyed-bitch-unicornmish-au-castiel)

 

 

Cas came in the door, late as usual. He’d been working long hours for a couple of weeks now, and he felt really guilty about it. He’d bought Dean a long-stemmed rose as a way of apologizing, and he now had it behind his back.

The living room was dark, but there was a light on in the kitchen, so he went in. No Dean. He turned down the hall and called out to his husband.

“Dean?”

From the nursery, he heard, “Shh! She’s nearly asleep.”

He walked quietly into the nursery and smiled. Dean had Jody on his shoulder and was walking towards the crib. He watched Dean lay her gently down, and walked to stand next to Dean, putting one arm around Dean’s waist.

They stood together, watching their infant daughter drift peacefully to sleep.

They walked to the kitchen. Then Dean noticed that Cas had a hand behind his back.

“What ya got there?”

Cas brought out the rose with a small smile. “I just wanted to say how much I love you and how sorry I am I’ve been working so much.”

Dean took the rose with a smile. He leaned over and brushed his lips against Cas’, then went to put it in water.

“Don’t be getting all chick-flick with me, dude. You know I hate that.”

Cas chuckled. “You love that, Dean.”

Dean smiled. “Shh. It’s a secret. Anyway, I know you can’t help it. I understand your boss is a dick. I saved you some dinner. Sit.”

Cas ate and Dean watched him, smiling.

“So, Jody is still teething?”

Dean sighed, “Yeah, she had a rough day.”

“Well, today was the last day I’m going to have to work late. I took the next three days off.”

Dean smiled brightly. “Oh, good! Finally, some sexy fun time!”

Cas laughed. “Yeah, some sexy fun time for sure.”

When Cas finished, they walked together to the bedroom. They changed into sleep pants and fell into the bed, both completely exhausted.

Some time later, Cas was awakened by the sound of Jody screaming over the baby monitor. He jumped up and ran down the hall, picking the crying baby up and carrying her to the rocking chair. He sat her in his lap.

“We have to be quiet or we'll wake up daddy.”

Dean looked at the baby monitor and smiled. He whispered, “I love you, Cas” and went back to sleep.

 


End file.
